New Dreams
by Sabri2709
Summary: Len is ready to go to Europe and study abroad, or is he? Is there something stopping him? LenXKahoko! R
1. Erased Plans

Sabri: So this is my second fan fiction!!! I got the idea for this from Tears of a Lamb! It's a really good manga you should go read it! Lol… I'd tell you what exactly was my idea for the story but then I'd give a big part of it away.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

The day is almost here. Good or bad, happy or sad. After tomorrow there is no going back.

Len knew this, he knew this from the beginning… right? That when he went to Europe it meant leaving, leaving home, leaving Seiso, leaving Japan, but he never thought that it would mean leaving her. It was his last day of school. He wished very much to see her after school ended, to tell her the truth, but that would just be harsh. One sided love is too much. It only hurts people. He would leave as soon as the bell rang avoid everyone, especially Kahoko.

The day went by faster than most. At lunch he sat in the grass next to the school where he hoped she wouldn't find him. He ate his food in silence and laid down to stare at the sky for a bit before he had to go to class again. His chance to leave Japan and see the world was coming up. It was his dream right, or was it everyone else's dream for him? His mother's dream, his father's dream, other violinist's dreams, and even Kahoko's. That's when he heard it, it was quiet at first. It began to grow louder and louder. It was her. He listened to her play, her mistakes, and her best parts, and he wondered. Why did this music always pull him in? She wasn't skilled and her technique stunk, but there was something there that he couldn't name. As soon as it began her song ended.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

Kahoko walked in through the music building so that she could make it to class on time.

Kahoko knew from the beginning… right? He was a great musician of course he'd go study abroad. She was happy for him, happy that he'd get to travel the world, happy that he'd be doing something he loved; happy that he was happy, so then why was she so sad? Today was his last day of school, she'd wanted to see him and tell him that she didn't want him to go, tell him the truth. Yet, she didn't have any right to do that. To tell him the day before he left and disregard his dreams just for her own selfish reasons.

The day had been going slower than most. It wasn't until lunch she realized the day was only half over. It had felt like she'd been in that room for years. She walked over to the music school to find him. Only when she got there did she realize she didn't wish to see him. What was it she was supposed to say to him? She climbed the stairs to the roof, opened up the violin case and began to play. The soft tone of Bach's Prelude for Suite no. 1 began to fill the air. Kahoko was so amazed that within a year she would even be able to play a song such as this. It was with the help from a little fairy and a few good friends. It was hard to now believe that one of those friends would be leaving her now. As she finished the song she put her violin away and sat on one of the benches and looked up to the sky. She had a dream… just one to play in a way that he did, and have chances open up as he had.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

The rest of the day flew by just as the first half had.

Len picked up his few things that he carried around with him and walked out the door of the classroom. He turned a corner and ran into Azuma.

"I wish you luck in Europe." Azuma said as he smiled that smile that was always on his face. Len bowed and began walking again. He was trying to get out of the school before Kahoko had the chance to find him. As he exited the music school Mr. Kanazawa bowed in respect to him. Len of course bowed back.

He managed the rest of the way to the gates without anyone stopping him. As soon as he walked out to the sidewalk someone began to talk to him.

"So I guess this is goodbye? Huh?" Len knew that voice it had to be Ryotaro, but why was he wishing him goodbye. He hadn't seemed to like him at all since the day they had met.

"Yes I guess this is goodbye." Len turned around and as he had guessed Ryotaro was leaning against the gate. Ryotaro bowed to Len. Len didn't know what to do. So as he had always been taught he bowed back to Ryotaro. As he was about to turn around again and leave Kahoko walked out of school with her two friends Nao and Mio. "She looks happy." Len didn't mean to say this out loud but by the time he did he couldn't take it back. Ryotaro nodded in agreement. "I'm glad." She began to walk across the street as her friends walked the other way. There was a truck coming that she hadn't seen.

"Kahoko watch out!" Ryotaro noticed that the driver wasn't paying attention to the road. Before he could make a move Len was already running to stop Kahoko. By the time she realized there was a truck coming at her she couldn't do anything. And just like that a dream ended.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: I hope you like it so far... I just got the urge to write it... lol sorry for the bad grammar and spell and what not.


	2. Why?

Sabri: The next chapter! Okay so I'm trying to write this one just as good as the first chapter, right now it's not to what I think she good I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you… I hope you'll keep reading anyways!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

When Kahoko woke up she was in a room she didn't know.

"She wasn't hurt very bad. She just has a few scrapes and a broken leg." The doctor told her family although Kahoko couldn't see them, "It looks like she's waking up I'll let you have some time with her."

"Oh, how is that boy?" Kahoko could tell that was her mother's voice.

"One leg, one arm, and a few ribs were broken. Other than that we can't really tell what's wrong with him until he wakes up." The doctor explained, and then walked out the door.

"Kahoko, are you feeling okay?" Her mother was now standing next to her.

Kahoko tried to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know where she was.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything." Her sister was standing just behind her mother.

What was the last thing she could remember? Len… he was leaving tomorrow or today or maybe yesterday. Kahoko didn't know how long she had been out.

"What day is it?" Kahoko had to know if he was gone.

"It's Friday October 19th, honey," Which meant he was still here. When she heard this she became very happy, "why don't you try to get some more sleep now." Before her mother could finish that sentence she was asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

Why did he do it?

Len didn't know why. Was it just instincts? No it couldn't be that. So what was it? He had everything going for him, so why?

Len's eyes opened very slowly. His whole body ached. The lights were really bright on his eyes. His mother stood to the right of him, his father on the left. They were supposed to be in England right now, waiting for his arrival. They were giving him looks of confusion. He wasn't quite sure why. Just as he went to say something to them the doctor walked in.

"Your son's injures were pretty big. His left leg, right arm, and three ribs are broken." Len now knew why his parents were so confused. He meant to grab her and pull her back, not push her away from the truck. He was the one hit not her. He did something stupid and now he'd have to deal with the consequences. His parents would be disappointed in him and what about his feels?

Well there was the fact that he now he couldn't play the violin. Much less go to Europe to study. Then, why was there a part of him that was happy this happened?

The doctor finished talking with his parents and walked back out of the room.

"Len, why did you do it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because I love her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: I didn't want to end this chapter all normal… lol so I tried to make it cute… didn't work? Sorry if you didn't like it… I'll try to make the next one better… I just ended reading the third book of Full Moon O Sagashite… so sad. So I got in the mood to write some more. The first half was last night at like 2 in the morning sorry lol. *scratches head*


	3. Finding

Sabri: Okay I'm going to try to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one. Len's kind of OOC more than before even lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

When Kahoko woke up again, she was alone.

_I have to see him. _

She sat up in bed and began to take all of the needles, and such, off.

_If I don't see him before he leaves…_

She stood up and walked out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

Because I love her.

He couldn't get that out of his mind. His parents had left hours ago. He never got the chance to tell them why. They would never understand his reasoning. If he hadn't helped her she wouldn't be alive right now. He couldn't have let that happen. He would have rather died saving her than live knowing that he could have done something but didn't. Though, now in his state he was in right now, it seemed as though he'd never be able to play the violin again.

He told himself over and over that he was okay with that, just as the tears began to roll down his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

She didn't know where she was.

Kahoko was wondering around the hospital. None of the staff had noticed her get up and leave her room, but it wouldn't be to long before they realized she was gone.

_I have to see him._

That was the only thing going through her mind. Before she knew it she was on a floor she didn't even know, and there it was. She walked over to the door. Next to the door was a name marker that read, Len Tsukimori.

She opened the door quietly and walked in. Len was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. There was a chair next to it, in which Kahoko sat in.

Kahoko didn't know why Len was here or why he was injured so badly. It made her sad to see that he was hurt and yet there was a part of her that was overjoyed that he was still here. Within a few minutes a nurse had entered the room.

"Kahoko Hino?" Kahoko wondered why they knew she'd be with Len. "Kahoko we need to go back to your room."

The nurse went to Kahoko's side and began to help her up. Kahoko didn't know what to do. She didn't wish to go back to her room she wanted to stay right here by Len's side.

"I don't want to go back." Kahoko didn't even realize she had said this.

"It's okay he's not going anywhere he'll be here tomorrow. We can come and see him again if you would like." Kahoko had no choice but to leave him here. Alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

When Len finally got to sleep his dream gave him even less comfort then the way his parents looked earlier.

**Len was in a forest that he'd never seen before. There was a voice but he couldn't tell whose it was. It screamed for help. Len felt like there was something he was forgetting. He didn't know what to do so he ran towards the voice. When the voice finally stopped screaming, he was next to a lake. He looked around for more signs of the person who was screaming. He finally gave up and sat down for a rest. Len decided to go splash some water on his face. As he leaned down to scoop up the water, he saw a face. It looked so familiar but he couldn't name who it was. He moved away from the lake, but then all around him people were slowly moving towards him. He couldn't get away from the lake, every way he looked people were coming at him with different weapons in their hands. They wouldn't stop walking, they ended up cornering him. Just as they did so the voice began to scream again. The voice was coming from the water. Why hadn't he realized it before? The voice was obviously….**

As his eyes opened, he heard a voice the same voice that was in the dream. He turned to see who it was; there was a nurse in his room. As they left the door made a clicking sound, and all became silent again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: Chapter three was longer than two!!! I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Leaving

Sabri: I'd like to thank my good friend Jazi for helping my creative mind get working.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

When they got Kahoko to her room they redid her IV and all of the other things she had taken off.

For the rest of the night Kahoko couldn't go back to sleep now that she knew Len was in the hospital. She wanted to see him, more than that she wanted to talk to him.

She hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep. The next thing knew she was opening her eyes to her mother and doctor talking to each other. Kahoko sat up and started to take things off again. The doctor grabbed her arm before she could take out the needles. Her mother looked worried. The nurse had told her about Kahoko's little exploration the night before.

"Kahoko you get to go home soon, you shouldn't stress yourself. If you do you might end up back here again. I don't think you want to." The doctor was trying to calm her down. Kahoko settled down and looked around the room again. It was all white and seemed like the most boring place in the world. The doctor went back to talking to Kahoko's mother.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

Len didn't know what to do for the rest of the night.

Was it really her? Or was it all just a dream.

When the doctor came in the next day to check up on him his parents came with him. They seemed less tense then they had the day before. Len didn't understand why they were still here. They had, had an important concert that should be happening tonight. The doctor talked to his parents about something. Len wasn't paying enough attention to notice what they were talking about. When they finished talking the doctor exited the room.

Len couldn't even move when he was like this. As his parents walked over and he tried to sit up not remembering that moving that much hurt.

"Len you don't have to sit up. You're injured." His father said almost in a whisper.

"Why are you here?" Len asked. His parents both looked hurt. Len realized he sounded a bit harsh, "I mean you have that concert in England tonight, right?"

"Len you're our son. You were hit by a car we're not just going to let you sit in a hospital alone while we're playing a concert. We have concerts all the time." Len's mother never did understand Len's way of thinking.

Len looked away from his parents. They were doing something nice for him and all he could do was question their kindness, "I'm sorry."

Len's parents looked at each other in confusion. Len had rarely said sorry for anything. He didn't like not telling the truth so he never thought he had anything to say sorry for. As long as it's the truth it doesn't matter how people feel about, or so Len thought.

"I wasn't being thoughtful." Len was looking at the ceiling, "Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course." His mother responded.

_Will I be able to play the violin again? When will I get out of here? Why did I push her? Why did I make her stupidity my problem? _"Is Kahoko… is she, okay?" It came out and when it did Len couldn't stop it.

"Well," His mother didn't know what to tell him she really didn't know if she was okay. She turned and looked at a nurse who was in the room.

"Do you know how Kahoko Hino is doing?" Misa asked in a nice way.

"I'm not sure how she is mentally doing, but she can walk around fine. I do believe she's going to be released today. Although the doctor said something about her not remembering why she was in the hospital."

_She doesn't even remember? I'm suffering and she doesn't even remember? I could be in England right now but I decided to do something for someone and they don't even remember it? But at least she's okay, I guess. Wait what, what am I thinking? It's okay for her just to forget? Really? I don't think it is okay for her to just forget if I have to keep on living here in this… small boring room. The least she could do is come and visit me! What a useless girl!_

Len's doctor came back into the room. He walked over to the bed.

"May I talk to you in the hallway?" The doctor asked Len's parents. As they left the room Len laid back down like he had been before they had come in. He didn't know what to do. Kahoko got out of the hospital today. Would her life just go back to normal? Did she even know he was in the hospital? Len rested his eyes. As he did this, he realized that he was really quite tired.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

When the clock moved to three Kahoko's mother, father, and sister came to get her.

They helped her out of the bed and down the elevator. When they got to the car Kahoko turned around to look back at the building. She didn't want to leave him sitting in that room all by himself. She wanted to go back, back to him. To his side. With him. Always and forever.

Her mother pulled on her arm, "Kaho lets go."

Kahoko didn't want to go with her family. Sure she loved them but there was just something telling her to stay there. She tried to turn around, but then her father came over and forced her to go to the car.

When they arrived home Kahoko immediately went to her room. Her mother and father went to sit down and talk. Her sister walked into the house to grab something and then go to work.

"Mom are you sure you want me to go? I could stay here and watch Kahoko." Her sister was worried about her.

"No you need to go you've already taken to many days off. If you miss too many more you'll be fired." Katoko left the house closing the front door as quiet as she could. Kahoko's mother turned around and joined her husband for some tea.

"Honey do you think Kahoko will be okay?" Her father asked, "Do you think we should let her go to school tomorrow?"

"I think we should leave that up to her." They kept on talking, mostly about Kahoko's state.

Kahoko laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She found herself doing that a lot. Especially when she had something on her mind. All she could think about, all that was going through her mind was moments. Random moments but they all had to do with… him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: Yay the next chapter is up!!! I wasn't sure about her sister's name but I read somewhere that that's what someone thought it was… soI used it. I hope you liked it!!!


	5. Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

Len laid in his bed, this time, he was sure, he was alone. All by himself, not even with her.

Her.

Kaho-chan.

Kahoko.

She was gone now. Leaving Len to lie in the hospital. Alone.

She who had always been there for him. She who hadn't minded his bad attitude. She who didn't believe he meant to hurt anyone with his words, even when she had been hurt so badly.

She who gave him hope.

And the next day? She'd go back to school. She got to move on with her life, but Len? Len didn't even know when he'd get out of this place.

Len's head began to ache from all the thinking. He tried to rest his mind for awhile. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind.

The door to his room opened and his doctor came in. Len opened his eyes just as soon as he closed them.

"I'd like to talk with you, Len." The doctor walked over to his bed. "There is something I've been talking to your parents about and I believe it's a good time to tell you this."

Len's mind filled with different answers to the doctor's decision. He opened his mouth to ask the doctor something, but nothing came out.

The doctor glanced at Len, "You're going to be angry; your parents told me that. They also said that we should run more tests to make sure, so I'm leaving it to you. Would you like me to tell you what I've been talking to your parents about?

Len felt as though the doctor had cornered him, "Why do you want me to know so much?"

"I fell like you have the right to know… Also, it has to do with your future. Since you're only able to sit in bed for now you might as well have something to think about." His doctor explained.

Len sat thinking for a few minutes, "Tell me." Len thought it better just to learn what he was going to anyways, now.

The doctor glanced at Len again and walked to the door. He began to open it, "Because of the way you broke your arm it's very fragile, and as your doctor I can't agree to let you ever play the violin again." His doctor left him alone.

_What?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

When Kahoko woke up the next morning she got up and took a bath.

When she put on her uniform she walked over to her mirror with her crutches. _What are you doing? You have to be ready for school. Life isn't going to be easier on you just because you're hurt._ Kaho walked down stairs to the kitchen. Her mother had laid out her breakfast and a note. Kahoko picked up the note and read it.

_Kahoko,_

_If you're planning on going to school then don't overdo it. If you feel like you need to take a break go to the nurses office I'm sure she'll understand. _

_Love you,_

_Mother_

Kahoko sat down and ate her breakfast and then got up to leave for school. She grabbed her crutches, bag, and violin.

As she walked out the front door she saw someone standing in front of her house. Ryotaro turned around to see Kahoko struggling to carry all of her things. Ryotaro walked over to her and took her bag and violin.

"Let me help you." He said in a quiet voice. Ryotaro felt indebted to Kahoko because he could've helped her, or is it Len that he felt indebted to? The walk to school was pretty quiet.

When they reached the gates Hihara and Azuma were walking into the gates together. Azuma was the first to notice Kahoko. He pointed it out to Hihara. The two of them walked over to Ryotaro and Kahoko.

Word had spread around the school pretty fast. About the whole accident. Most of the students saw it happening. Most people felt bad for both Kahoko and Len, but there were the few that blamed it on Kahoko.

When they all walked into the school grounds everyone stared at her. No one expected her back to school this fast. Kanazawa-sensei had heard that Kahoko was planning on going back to school that day so he met them at the gate.

"Kahoko are you sure you want to be here?" He didn't want her over doing it.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kahoko walked past him with a smile. Ryotaro walked her the rest of the way to class. When they got there, Nao and Mio were talking in their seats. Kahoko walked over to her seat and sat down. Ryotaro put her things down on her desk and then had to leave.

The rest of the day was pretty awkward and quiet Kahoko didn't really talk to anyone including Nao and Mio. Hihara, Azuma, Ryotaro, Shoko, Keiichi, and Amou all went to check up on her during lunch. They found her sitting in the cafeteria by herself.

"Kaho-chan, how are you f-feeling?" Shoko walked over to her and sat down.

The rest of them sat down at the table.

"I'm fine, Shoko, how have you been?" Kahoko looked at the table of her friends.

"F-f-fine." Shoko was nervous being around Kahoko after what had happened, happened.

"Do you know how Len is doing?" Ryotaro asked almost to quiet for anyone to hear.

"I've only seen him once," Kahoko wanted to ask them why Len had been in the hospital, "He was asleep, but… he looked… lonely." Kahoko began to cry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sabri: I hope you liked this chapter!!! Review!!!


	6. Remembering

Sabri: A new chapter! The ending is coming faster than you all may think lol… actually I have no idea… Anyway! Happy Birthday AnimeViolinist!!! I'm sorry I'm kind of you know really late on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

As the sun began to shine Len's eyes crept open.

He laid in his bed thinking about what the doctor had told him the day before.

His parents had known but didn't wish to tell him. He didn't understand why. His parents always did what was best for him, right?

His doctor knocked on the door and then walked into the room. He approached Len's bed and looked at the pale, dead looking Len.

"How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked not expecting a response.

"What do you mean how am I doing?" Len was always honest and told things straight forward, but he had never known what it actually felt like being told the honest truth.

The doctor picked up the clipboard at the bottom of Len's bed. He scanned over it with his eyes, "I mean are you feeling any better knowing the truth?"

Len sat there awkwardly not wanting to answer the doctor's question. He glanced out the window. Somewhere out there she was living. Like nothing had happened. Somewhere she was happy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Kahoko)

The rest of the day of school Kahoko spaced out. When the final bell rang she got up to leave. Ryotaro, Hihara, Azuma, Keiichi, Shoko and Amou were waiting outside Kahoko's classroom for her.

"Kahoko-senpai, will you let us help you with your things?" Shoko asked Kahoko.

Kahoko looked at everyone who was standing in front of her, "Sure…"

Ryotaro took her bag and Hihara helped her with her violin. Everyone walked her back to her house. The walk was pretty quiet except a few chit chats from some people. When they got to Kahoko's house they walked her inside.

"You can just put my things down where ever," Kahoko didn't really didn't expect them to walk her home and everything. Within a few minutes everyone had told Kahoko goodbye and left her by herself.

Kahoko walked up to her room as fast as she could with her crunches. When she got up to her room she sat down on a chair and started to do her homework. After a few hours she looked at the time and decided to take a little walk to get some fresh air. It took Kahoko a few minutes to get downstairs and then outside. She walked to a small strip mall. There was a flower shop, bakery and clothing store. Kahoko reached into her purse to see if she had any money. She hadn't gone shopping for awhile.

The first store Kahoko went into was the clothing. There were a few cute looking dresses, but most things didn't catch her eye. She began to try some dresses and shirts on. When she finish trying them on she put them on the rack of things you don't want. Kahoko walked to the bakery next. There were rows of desserts in displays. Kahoko walked up and down the displays looking to see if there was anything she wanted to eat. There were all different kinds of cake and pies. Kahoko wasn't all that hungry though. She walked out of the bakery and into the flower shop. There were bright colored flowers all around the store. Kahoko began to smell the different flowers around her. She found some she wanted and went to the counter to buy them.

When Kahoko was walking away from the flower store her feet were directing her. Before she knew it she ended up in front of the hospital. The main entrance smelled of old people. Kahoko walked to the elevator.

There were a few other people in the elevator. Kahoko could remember what floor she had found him on before. She decided to pick floor number eight. When it stopped on her floor she walked off the elevator. She glanced around the hospital floor. It seemed so different during the day while people were walking around.

Kahoko walked around looking at the name tags next to different doors. After a short while she realized that Len wasn't on that floor. She went back to the elevator and picked another number.

Within an hour there was only three more floors left. Kahoko decided to choose floor four. She got out of the elevator and walked straight into Len's mother.

"I'm so sorry," Kahoko didn't know who she had run into but she used her manners and apologized right away.

"You're Kahoko Hino, right?" Len's mother responded to her.

Kahoko looked up to realize that she had run into Len's mother. Then she realized that meant he was likely to be on this floor, "Gomen I didn't mean to run into you, Mrs. Hamai."

"You can call me Misa," Misa told Kahoko.

"Oh, well then gomen Misa," Kahoko said to Misa, "I was wondering where Len's room is actually."

"Yes, he's in the room right over there," Misa pointed towards a room, "I think he just went to sleep but I'm sure you could slip in there."

Kahoko thanked Misa and walked to Len's room. She was about to turn the handle and walk in, but something didn't feel right. Kahoko couldn't move the door handle. She was standing there. Waiting to go in and yet, she was just staring at the door. It took Kahoko all of her strength to open the door and walk into his room.

Just as Misa had said Len was sleeping on his bed. Kahoko looked around the room and saw the chair she sat in when she came to see Len that one time. Kahoko didn't know what to do. All of the sudden it all came back to her. The day Len was going to leave, the accident. Len saved her life and what was it she was doing for him? Nothing, that was the answer nothing. Kahoko put down the flowers and ran out of the room. Leaving Len still sleeping in his bed at peace, for now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Len)

_**Len was standing in the middle of his school. Just like every day. It was nice and sunny out and the birds were happily singing. Len walked over to the practice rooms so that he could play a little. As he got there, there was a voice talking to him. It whispered to him, telling him how he was such a fool and no one cares. Asking him to tell them one good reason why anyone would care. The voice wouldn't leave him alone. It only told him what he didn't want to hear. It changed its subject randomly. **_

"_**All you'll ever do is hurt people. You'll never be able to protect anyone. Every if you save them physically you'll hurt them mentally. The best thing for you to do is die, just die, DIE!"**_

Len woke up to his heart racing and sweat dripping off of his face. He looked around his room again to see if anything had changed since he had gone to sleep. He saw a bag sitting next to his bed. He reached down to pick it up. When he got it on to his bed next to him, he began to take out what was in it. There were a bunch of peonies in it. Len didn't know what to think of these flowers.

Misa Hamai walked into Len's room. Len was still staring at the flowers as Misa walked in. He didn't even look up when she came in. Misa walked over to his bed and took the flowers from him. She walked over to the table sitting at the end of his bed and put them on it in a nice orderly fashion. Len decided that Misa was the one that brought them to him. When his mother finished fixing up the flowers she walked over and kissed Len on the cheek.

"Len you should get some sleep," Misa walked over to the door and left.

Len looked around the room. Within a few minutes he decided not to worry about it, but he didn't want to sleep anymore. Len stopped thinking about everything; there was nothing he could do. Len closed his eyes trying to think straight. His mind was all over the place. Everything that had happened in his short life was flashing before him. Everything thing he had ever wanted. Everything that had been crushed.


	7. Issue!

Issue!

I would love to keep on writing this story but I'm totally blank in the mind right now! Please help! If you would like to help me write this this story, you should message me and I'd love you forever!


	8. Surprise

Sabri: Hello and welcome back! I was being super slow again. I've been working and doing some other stuff… but now that I'm back I'm going to try to update more normally for all of my stories. Also if you want to see me write something send me a message!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'Oro

(Kahoko)

Kahoko walked into her bedroom when she got home and sat down on her bed. She wasn't sure what to do now that she was back, now that she remembered. It was to soon, but to late. If she had remembered before, when she was in the hospital the first time. She would have been able to apologize to him. Now she just looked like she didn't care at all. That it wasn't on the top of her to do list.

There was nothing to be said about everything that she had just remembered, but for some reason Kahoko felt like she needed to do something. Her mind was working at top speed when there was a knock on her door.

"Kahoko, one of your friends has come over to visit you." Her mother's voice sounded from the other side of the door. She stood up with some trouble still and walked over to the door. As she opened it she saw her mother standing there a little worried. That's when she saw him. He was standing with his back to her. His long purple hair stretched down his back.

"Yunoki-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kahoko asked as her mother walked downstairs. Azuma turned and walked into her bedroom with Kahoko quickly behind him, "you can't just come in here! This is my bedroom. You shouldn't do that to any girl!" Kahko was always surprised by Azuma's behavior. Though he didn't seem to be wanting to mess around with her today. He had a straight face on and was staring her down. As they stood there in her room it slowly started to feel like everything was falling in on them. She didn't even know what to say to him. She wasn't quite sure why he was standing before her.

"Do you remember what happened?" Azuma looked to Kahoko with the most serious look he had ever given her. She only nodded to him when he asked, "the school has been informed with everything that goes on. They have told many music school students and talked about it to the concours students." Kahoko nodded again to him. She wanted to stay something that might make her look a little less like such a bad guy, but there was nothing that she could say. Azuma sighed and stood up, "the last thing that they told us was that Len wouldn't be able to play the violin again. I guess you really are a good dream crusher." With that Azuma left the room.

(Len)

As the clock struck six in the afternoon a nurse came in with a tray of food. Len wasn't all to interested in eating any of the food, but he was taught to eat what he was given. As the tray was laid before him, he took out the chop sticks and started to eat the disgusting hospital food. The amount that they gave him made it so that he could eat pretty quickly. As he finished eating the door handle turned and the door was pushed from the other side. Len didn't even look up to see who it was. He didn't want it to be his parents or even worse, his doctor. They were all over him asking how he was feeling all of the time. Sometimes he just didn't feel like telling them.

A hand took the tray and set it on the small oak bedside table that they had in every room. Len glanced at the hand, seeing that it was a large hand he traced through his memory to figure out who it was. His father always wore his wedding ring so it wasn't him, but Len was pretty sure that his doctor was married as well. It took him another minute to get the nerve up to see who it was standing next to him. When he saw his short green hair stuck to his face Len was confused.

"Ryotaro, wouldn't it be a better place for you to be next to Kahoko right now?" Len turned his head away from Ryotaro. He didn't like looking people who came to visit him in the face. He didn't like the sad looks that they gave him all of the time. It made him want to explode.

"Kahoko doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone right now. She came to school today." Ryotaro didn't know why he was talking so kindly to Len. Maybe it was simply because Len wasn't able to follow his dreams anymore, and for that Ryotaro felt horrible for him.

"What makes you think that I want to talk to anyone right now." Len asked out loud not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

"I didn't think you would want anyone to come. That's why I came." Ryotaro's logic didn't really make sense, but he didn't want to crowd Len. He decided to go at a time that many people wouldn't think of going. Dinner was a time to be with family not at the hospital where their food smelled like rotten cheese and all of it tasted the same.

Len turned his head back to Ryotaro and with a small tear in his eye he whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
